


[vore] Papyrus Wins a Prize

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Multiverse Cluster [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, ecto-anatomy, kemonomimi skeletons, reluctant pred, safe vore, undyne is a seal btw, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Papyrus wins a prize that any skelefox would enjoy.





	[vore] Papyrus Wins a Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm contractually obligated to write a fox/bunny fic for every possible skeleton pairing uwu  
> (And they each get a turn at being the bunny.)

“The winner of the Royal Guard Hopefuls Competition is … Papyrus!”  
  
Papyrus drew himself up straight, ears perked and tail held high. Of course, it shouldn’t be surprising! He was very great, after all. But naturally he still felt pleased at the recognition. The half dozen other foxes clapped politely.  
  
Undyne was beaming at him proudly, even if her snaggle-toothed smile somehow still looked aggressive. Maybe it was her lack of ears—she gave the impression of perpetually having her ears pinned back. “Get up here, nerd!”  
  
Papyrus stepped forward, paying attention to his footing on the sometimes-slippery Waterfall rocks. The ceremony was being held near Undyne’s house for convenience, and because there was a rock that was shaped a little bit like a stage if you squinted. He set his boot on the rock and pulled himself up.  
  
Undyne was holding out a paper bag, tied shut with a ribbon. “Here’s your prize. Hurry up and open it!”  
  
“Thank you!” Papyrus accepted the bag, almost jumping in surprise when it shifted. What could be inside that would move of its own accord?  
  
“Go on, open it!” Undyne prompted again, and Papyrus hurried to pull off the ribbon. He peeked inside, and his prize looked back at him with wide eye sockets. It held stock still, then thrashed as if it could run away from the confines of the bag, then froze again. He looked up at Undyne. She smiled encouragingly, so he reached in and pulled the skeleton bunny out, gripping it by its ears. It kicked ineffectually a couple times and then hung there, hugging its arms to its chest, watching him with apprehension. It was so small, and it had tiny blue gloves and boots and a bandanna around its neck. Papyrus couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“A bunny! Thank you, Undyne. But—what am I supposed to do with it?” Papyrus wondered how much a year’s supply of carrots cost. That was what rabbits ate, right?  
  
“Hey, if you don’t want to eat it, I will,” said Undyne.  
  
The audience muttered enviously. Someone said something about a runner-up.  
  
Papyrus cupped the bunny to his chest plate. It went stiff. “Of—of course I’ll eat it! Later. At home.”  
  
A couple of foxes made sounds of disappointment. Undyne stepped closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Now, Paps, you’re a grown fox; I’m sure you know …” She kept her voice low. “It’s best not to torture your prey too much. If nothing else, too much fear makes them tough.”  
  
“But he doesn’t have—”  
  
“And I just carried it all the way here in this bag, so it’s kinda had a bad time already. You should just eat it and get it over with.”  
  
The bunny shivered in his hands. It could understand them—of course it could; it might be small and edible but it was still a monster. Papyrus held it a little tighter. It was so small, his hands completely enclosed it.  
  
“A-all right! I’ll just eat him now.” He was fairly certain his magic wouldn’t harm the bunny if he didn’t intend it to, so he should be able to cough it back up once he was alone. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t explain this to the bunny, which flinched at his words. It was clinging to his scarf, so he gently unlatched its fingers.  
  
“P-please don’t,” the bunny breathed, its voice small.  
  
Papyrus glanced around at Undyne and the onlookers. Perhaps he could help the bunny escape, but then he’d have a lot of explaining to do. And it was pretty likely that someone would catch it before it made it back to its burrow, which was probably in the forest around Snowdin. At best it would be trapped hiding in a crack between the rocks somewhere in Waterfall. No, it was best to just swallow it for now and set it loose later.  
  
He lifted the bunny to his face, pressed it briefly against his skull almost like a kiss, trying to soothe it. “It’s okay, bunny,” he whispered. Undyne was starting to look impatient. He couldn’t tell the bunny, “I won’t hurt you”—it would be too suspicious. “This won’t hurt at all,” he said instead.  
  
The bunny squeezed its eyes shut, curled up in his hands, unable to stop trembling. Undyne was right; the most merciful thing to do would be to get it over with quickly. He opened his jaws as wide as he could, manifesting his throat and a long, glowing orange tongue. Undyne looked pleased, and the watching foxes murmured their approval. He tried to place the bunny on his tongue, but it clung to his fingers and pulled itself up, climbing on top of his hand. He ignored its terrified squeak as he scraped it off with his other hand, its resistance accomplishing nothing beyond changing its orientation from head-first to feet-first. Maybe it was just as well; putting himself in its position, Papyrus imagined he’d be less scared watching his own feet get swallowed than staring down the entrance to someone’s throat. If only slightly less.  
  
Get it over with, he reminded himself, and slid its feet deep into his throat, then swallowed. The bunny gasped. He didn’t give it too much time to think about its situation before swallowing the rest of its legs, its hips, starting on its torso. Here he had to slow down a little or he risked choking on it. The bunny sobbed, its fingers clawing at the magic of his palate. He was careful not to bite down on its ears, slurping them up as he continued swallowing its upper body, until just its skull, shoulders, and outstretched arms were left. One more good gulp had its skull enveloped in the magic of his throat, though not before it let out another heartrending sob that reverberated through his skull. After that its ears and trailing arms went down easily.  
  
Papyrus was so focused on the bunny, he was startled by the sudden applause from the watching foxes. “You put on quite a show, huh?” Undyne said.  
  
“What? Oh.” He realized that they’d all seen the bunny being squeezed down his translucent ecto-throat, since it was made of magic, at least until it was hidden behind his signature scarf. “Er, yes. An advantage of skeletal anatomy.”  
  
“Is it gonna appear in your stomach? Is that see-through, too?” Undyne and most of the foxes stared openly at his spine below his armor and above his pelvis. He tried to cover it with his hands.  
  
“No—well, yes, but my battle body wasn’t designed for—you know, you don’t have to stare quite that much!”  
  
Undyne laughed, but at least she looked back up at his face. “I never thought much about how skeletons eat before! Do you usually—ah, well, never mind. I don’t wanna pry.”  
  
Papyrus’s skull felt warm—he must have been blushing hard enough for Undyne to notice. “That’s quite all right! I don’t mind sharing some facts about skeletons with everyone, but! Right now I! Have somewhere I need to be!”  
  
Undyne grinned, unconvinced by an excuse that was more transparent than his ecto-flesh. But at least she thought he was just embarrassed, rather than eager to get the bunny to safety. “All right, nerd. Congratulations again on winning the contest.”  
  
“Thank you!” he said, turning stiffly and descending from the stage. A couple foxes gave him congratulatory pats on the back as he passed by, walking quickly toward Snowdin.  
  
***  
  
Papyrus had been worried that, since he wasn’t able to manifest his stomach properly while wearing his battle body, the bunny might have been harmed somehow by the nebulous ethereal state of being that his standard ecto-anatomy existed in when it didn’t really exist. Where was the bunny, anyway, when it reached the end of his esophagus? But it had been fine, if somewhat less pleasant coming back up than it had been going down. Now the bunny was sprawled on his kitchen table, damp with ectoplasm, apparently unconscious.  
  
Papyrus leaned down for a closer look at it. It really looked a lot like Sans, if he were a tiny bunny wearing gloves and a bandanna. Especially when it was asleep. He prodded it gently. Surely it was only sleeping—it hadn’t gone to dust—could it have been so scared that it Fell Down from sheer terror?  
  
But after a moment it opened its eyes, saw him, and jumped to its feet—or rather, tried to jump up, but crumpled back down onto the table.  
  
“Oh! Don’t be scared, bunny! I won’t hurt you.” Papyrus backed away, hands held up in a non-threatening gesture.  
  
“You—you ate me!” the bunny gasped, dragging itself away from him across the table. Papyrus wasn’t thrilled that it was creating a trail of ectoplasm, but that could be dealt with later.  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry. You’re not hurt, are you?” Papyrus’s ears dipped with guilt.  
  
The bunny paused. “No, I don’t think so. Just a little drained.” It got to its feet, more carefully this time, and using the salt shaker to lean against. “But stars, I was so scared.”  
  
“I can imagine! I do apologize.” Papyrus dared a step toward the table, and the bunny didn’t seem alarmed. “How can I make it up to you?” Did rabbits eat tomatoes? What else did he have— “Oh, I know. Do you like celery?”  
  
***  
  
He’d only meant to ascertain where he should return the bunny, but soon they were distracted by other topics, sitting at or on the kitchen table, the bunny munching away at his second stalk of celery. His name was Blueberry, he’d said, and Papyrus had refrained from commenting on what an edible name it was.  
  
“The Royal Guard sounds like exactly the kind of thing I’d be interested in if I were—” the bunny was saying when he was interrupted.  
  
“What’s that you’ve got, Paps?” Sans paused in the kitchen doorway.  
  
“Oh! Brother, this is Blueberry. I, er, won him! As a prize.”  
  
Sans’s grin widened. “What, they didn’t have any blue ribbons so they gave you a blue bunny? Well, congrabbitlations! You musta won furst prize!”  
  
“Stop that, Sans. Blueberry, as I mentioned, this is my brother—”  
  
“If you’re not gonna eat him, I will,” Sans offered.  
  
“Nobody is going to eat him!” Papyrus snatched the bunny up protectively, and Blueberry climbed up his scarf to sit on his shoulder.  
  
“Well—I don’t suppose it’s fair if you get to eat me but not your brother,” the bunny said, shyly.  
  
“What?” said Papyrus. “You’d be okay with that?”  
  
“I mean, now that it turns out it’s safe.” Blueberry grinned back at him, cyan tingeing his cheek bones.  
  
Sans dropped one ear in confusion for a moment, then grinned, all cool composure. “Yeah. Safe,” he agreed. “I just wanna burrow him for a while.”  
  
Papyrus held the bunny closer. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Sans, you can go out and win your own bunny. I won Blueberry, so he should be mine exclusively, at least for now.”  
  
“Okay,” the bunny agreed, cuddling into his scarf.


End file.
